Dark Paradise
by Aveline Archer
Summary: "Did you find what you were looking for?" I glanced sideways at him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "On your travels?" I shrugged, "I don't know." - Nyssa Edwards returns home to find everything she knew has changed, including herself. OC/DOYLE - Set during and after the movie.
1. In Search Of Happiness

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the rights to anything 28 Weeks Later related. I do not own the rights to Lana Del Rey's music.

This is fiction.

Any original characters belong to me.

**Title: **Dark Paradise

**Author: **Aveline Archer

**Characters: **Nyssa Edwards (OC), Sergeant Doyle, Nathaniel Edwards (OC)

**Genre: **General with a dash of romance and drama

**Summary: **"Did you find what you were looking for?" I glanced sideways at him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "On your travels?" I shrugged, "I don't know." - Nyssa Edwards returns home to find everything she knew has changed, including herself. OC/DOYLE

_Don__'__t make me sad, don__'__t make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough_

_I don__'__t know why_

_Keep making me laugh_

_Let__'__s go get high_

_The road is long, we carry on_

_Try to have fun in the meantime_

**Born To Die - Lana Del Rey**

**1 ****–**** In Search Of Happiness **

**(8 months before the Rage Outbreak)**

**Nyssa****'****s POV**

My mother's slender fingers lightly combed through my brown waves, gently massaging my head as she untangled the ends of my hair. I breathed deeply, inhaling her perfume and savouring the spicy scent which I always associated her with.

I placed my hands in my lap, lifting my tawny coloured eyes to my mother's reflection in the vanity mirror. The corners of her red painted lips were curved slightly, and as usual, her willowy figure was clothed in expensive materials. I too had been blessed with the finer things in life and taught that my family's name could get me everything my heart desired. Even my older brother; Nathaniel had used our name to gain access to the medical career he'd always dreamed of having.

"What's troubling you Nyssa?"

I forced my lips into a feeble smile as her features moulded in distress. "Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"About Daniel?" I lightly shook my head, unwittingly toying with the diamond engagement ring upon my finger. Its sparkle didn't hold my gaze any longer, as my heart had fallen out of love with the man who'd given it to me. "He has been busy lately though? Training and being interviewed?"

"Yes."

"He comes from a good family, I'm sure he will play great for Manchester United," She remarked happy I had found a sufficient suitor that would continue to give me the finer things in life and keep the Edwards name in decent circles. But I felt like a puppet on tight strings, moving in time to a piece of music I no longer cared for.

"Yes, he is a brilliant football player." I stated quietly staring into the mirror that revealed the French inspired bedroom I had grown up in.

"There's more to life than football though," My mother's hands fell to my shoulders as her blue eyes studied me carefully. I already knew the question forming on her lips and curtly nodded my head in an unspoken response. "Does he know?"

I shook my head again feeling the corners of my eyes become damp, finally embracing the reality I had been avoiding for months. "The timing is always wrong."

"You have to tell him sooner rather than later."

"I'm choosing myself over him."

"Would he do any different?"

I shamefully bowed my head, slipping the ring off my finger and placed in front of me on the vanity. "I don't love him anymore."

"Nyssa -"

"No mother, there's nothing that can be done to change my mind." I slid off the seat, facing her as a tear rolled down my cheek. "I can't marry him just because it would please you, I just can't pretend anymore. I'm not happy!"

She gently cupped my face in her hands, soothingly brushing her thumbs against my cheekbones. "You've always done the right thing Nyssa, I am so proud of you and I know you'll do what is best for you,"

"Then forgive me," I swallowed hard, staring into her blue eyes. "I've booked a ticket to France; I leave tonight on the train."

"Tonight? Isn't that sudden? Shouldn't you speak to Daniel first?"

"I've left him a note." Her blue eyes pierced my soul and instead of regretting the decision to be honest I continued to speak. "I want to see the world, and know there's more to life than social events and football matches."

"I understand," she murmured, feebly smiling as she pulled me into a warm embrace. "Promise to keep in touch."

"Always." I kissed her cheek as we parted. She turned on her heel and walked towards the bedroom door, grasping the gold plated handle but paused, slowly shifting her gaze over her shoulder.

"I love you Nyssa."

"Ditto."

She slipped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out the backpack I had packed earlier in the day. I pulled off the satin robe I wore and dressed silently into a pair of jeans, T-shirt and my favourite black blazer before stepping into a comfortable pair of flat shoes. My lips parted, releasing a long breath as I checked my purse, making sure I had all the travel documents I needed, and then hauled my backpack onto a shoulder leaving behind the fancy surroundings in search for my little piece of heaven. I didn't know what expect, and didn't know what I would encounter on my travels but this was the path I was choosing. And my heart filled with hope for the first time in years.


	2. Reuniting For Good

**A/N - Thank you to Katana Nightengale and Hope and Love for taking the time to review.**

**The handsome Sergeart Doyle will make his appearance in the next chapter.**

* * *

**2 ****–**** Reuniting for Good **

**(5 ½ months after the Rage Outbreak)**

**Nyssa****'****s POV**

The small battery powered radio blasted the breaking news that London was infection free, the broadcaster announced that the US NATO forces were guarding what they called "District 1", a small section of buildings on the Isle of Dogs that was home to those who survived the outbreak of the rage virus a few of months before.

I slowly sank upon the camp bed, as the noise level rose with rapid excitement.

"We can return!"

"They're infection free!"

"Thank god!"

My heart thumped against my ribcage, the dull ache of depression resurfacing as I wondered if my family was still alive. When the deadly Rage Virus began to consume England, I was sitting in a coffee shop in New York City and sent word to my older brother; Nathaniel begging that he and our parents leave the country, but I never heard from him and I made my way to France where I heard refugee camps for British citizens were being set up.

"Nyssa!" My tawny brown eyes rose from where my hands grasped my knees, finding the young woman who occupied the bed beside mine was running towards me. "Have you heard the news?"

"Yes, I heard the news Aisha." I mindlessly picked at the fraying holes in the knees of my jeans as my new friend sat beside me.

"Do you believe it's true? Can we really go home?" I shrugged; glancing at the Mediterranean beauty as she roughly pulled her honey blonde waves into a rough ponytail, a smile tugging at her lips. "I never dreamt that this day would come, I thought I'd be stuck in this camp forever."

"Are they letting everyone travel back?"

"Only those that want to go back."

We turned our attention back towards the crackling radio as the English soldier overseeing our camp abruptly switched off the machine. His beady dark eyes studied each of us in turn, silencing the hum of conversation. Captain Taylor was a staunch man, but had been kind to us over the past couple of months as we were refugees in an uncertain world. He clasped his hands behind his back, his deep voice commanding us to listen.

"As you have just heard, survivors are being permitted into London as we believe the Rage Virus has been contained. Only those who are British citizens will be allowed to enter and you will be subjected to medical tests before being reintroduced into the city." Aisha reached for my hand, gripping the flesh tightly. "We've already placed those that meet the criteria into four groups, and you will be sent two months apart. You will be informed as to which group you're in, so good luck to you all."

"I hope I'm in the first group!"

I merely nodded, watching Captain Taylor walk straight towards us, bowing his head slightly. "Miss. Rae, you're in the second group," the grasp of her hand loosened slightly. "Miss. Edwards, you're in the first group leaving tonight."

"Thank you Captain, but I'm not sure there's anything left in England for me now."

"I can understand that, but you've been requested to return by your brother,"

"Nathaniel?" I whispered, my fingers gracing the silver locket around my neck. A family heirloom my mother gave to me on my sixteenth birthday.

"Yes, he's working alongside the US medical teams. He will be waiting for you at the airport." Captain Taylor forced a feeble smile, and turned on his heel stalking away.

"That's good news for you Nyssa," Aisha remarked rising from the camp bed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yes, but you'll only be a couple of months behind." I tried to reassure her, but her hopes had already fallen, so I reached for my favourite Jane Austin novel I kept under my pillow, holding it out to her. "Maybe Mr. Darcy will keep your mind focused,"

She accepted it with a faint smile running her fingertips over the worn cover. "This is your favourite,"

"And you can give it back to me when we see each other again."

"Okay," she nodded, hugging the book against her chest. "Do you think I could have your pillow too?"

I reached for the feather-filled pillow, tossing it at her bed. "You're welcome!"

We both chuckled as she set the book down on her bed and reached for my backpack sitting nearby. "We need to get your things ready, and a little makeup wouldn't go amiss on that pretty face."

I rolled my tawny coloured eyes, reaching for my blazer laying at the edge of the bed, my stomach twisting with nerves at the thought of returning home.

"NYSSA!"

"NATE!" I jogged pass the other passengers, dropping my backpack as I jumped into my brother's awaiting embrace. I buried my nose in his shirt, inhaling his scent as it brought me the comfort I'd been missing. "I've missed you."

"Me too. Let me have a good look at you," He leaned back, his large hands cupping my face as he happily studied me. "You have mum's beauty –"

"And dad's stubborn streak," I smiled, running my fingers over his tanned flesh. "Where are they?" His dark blue eyes glimpsed away, his hands lowering from my face so he could grab my backpack. "Nathaniel? They are here aren't they?"

"No," with his free hand he reached for my elbow, escorting me away from the main bustling area where medical staff dressed in the same blue scrubs he wore, were tending to the other passengers. "They became infected during the first couple of weeks when the virus surfaced," we lingered by one of the large windows that looked over the tarmac, his voice dropping to a serious whisper. "Mum was bitten while shopping, she came home and attacked father…I grabbed the first thing I could find and started swinging."

I didn't say anything for a long moment and then gently touched his arm so his gaze focused upon my face again, his eyelids rimming with tears as the memory became too much for him. "You did what was necessary to survive,"

"I wanted to come for you Nyssa, but there were too many of them…I hid, in the basement, do you remember we use to play pirates there?" I nodded recalling our childhood hideout. "I hid there until I heard helicopters, I came outside and the Calvary had arrived. They brought me here, and I offered my services."

"We're together now, and that's all that matters." I smiled ruffling a hand within his short brown hair. "So, I guess I need to be examined?"

He nodded, leading me over to the medical team, where he remained at my side as I went through the procedures to make sure I wasn't infected. I winched as blood was taken, but was quickly dismissed into my brother's care. The two of us leaving the airport to find the only transport available now was train.

"You'll find new London a bit different to the old one," I combed my fingers through my hair drawing the pieces up into a ponytail as we stepped off the platform and into the warmth of the train. "District 1 has everything we need right now, even a pub."

"Heaven forbid you didn't have one of those," I remarked sarcastically, watching the vacated ruins of London go by. I could feel Nathaniel's eyes burning into me, waiting for the impending breakdown but even though everything I once knew no longer existed, the weight of it hadn't fully sunk in yet.

"You'll be living in apartment complex two with me, and we're on level sixteen. It's a bit like living in a hotel, we have a key card that we scan to buy things, and get into buildings –"

"Except you can leave hotels." I unzipped the backpack sitting in his lap and retrieved my wallet, flicking it open to reveal the family photo taken a week before I left home to travel. "Can I put this up?"

"Of course you can," he draped his free arm over the back of the seat as my fingers traced my parent's faces and I chewed on my bottom lip. "I set up your room yesterday, and there's a welcome package waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I glanced sideways at him, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "On your travels?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Good answer." He smiled. "Anyway, now that you're here I won't have to be tortured with the terrible food the mess makes…I've got my trusty chef back."

I chuckled lightly shaking my head as we gazed out the window at our new home.

My new home was a vast open space, with matching windows that I discovered allowed rooftop snipers to spy on us, an uncomfortable thought I pushed to the back of my mind. My bedroom contained a double bed, a desk and wardrobe that would be brilliant if I had the clothes to fill it with. I stuck to my faithful knee torn jeans, and simple T-shirt, moving about the spotless kitchen as I prepared dinner. In a weird way, it almost felt like old times, and I vainly attempted to ignore the enduring dull ache in my heart that came with the knowledge I'd never see my parents again.

Nathaniel lingered by the window, unconsciously gazing at his reflection in the darkness. I picked up the two bowls of stir-fry vegetables and noodles, walking over to nudge his side.

"Dinner's ready."

He snapped out his daydream, flashing me a smile. "Thanks Nyssa, it smells great and looks ten times better than the mess food." I sat down on the cream vinyl couch, twirling a noodle round the fork. "I was wondering if you'd mind someone joining us for dinner tomorrow,"

"A female someone?"

"Yeah, she's an American nurse, pretty and smart….her name is Hayley,"

"Lethal combination," I raised my eyebrows suggestively at him. "I'll check out the supermarket tomorrow and make something special."

"Don't go wandering around too much,"

I frowned chewing my mouthful slowly, "I thought the place was safe."

"It is, but we can never be too careful as there's a chance the infected could still be alive somewhere." He shrugged and forced a smile that left me with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I went to bed after dinner and a quick shower, flicking on the lamp upon the bedside table so my shadow danced upon the bare wall. I sat on the edge of the bed in my pyjama pants and singlet top, staring out the window wondering if the infected still survived on the outskirts of the safe haven. Were we being led into a false sense of security?

"Stop scaring yourself Nyssa." I muttered lightly shaking my head as I rose from the bed, and pulled back the bed sheets so I climb beneath them. My head sunk lightly into the pillow as I got comfortable and then reached over, flicking off the light.


	3. Night Strolls and Dinner Dates

**3 ****– Night Strolls and Dinner Dates.**

**Doyle****'****s POV**

There was hardly a sound once the sky became a shadowy blanket, only a slight rustle as a chilly breeze blew through the trees. I was situated on a rooftop, stealing glances through the scope of my rifle directed at the illuminated apartment complex opposite, studying the British survivors as they attempted to create a mundane existents.

New arrivals had been permitted into District 1 earlier in the day, and as I brought my blue eye close to the scope again I found it drifting towards a certain window. The faint glow of a bedside lamp revealed the brunette beauty I had watched prepare dinner for her brother; Nathaniel Edwards, an English doctor and a friend of mine. He had been excited about seeing his sister for weeks, telling me everything about her and now that she was here my curiosity was getting the better of me.

She appeared lost within her thoughts, her lips moving before she shook her head and rose from the double bed, climbing beneath the sheets before turning out the light.

"_Doyle?__"_ the voice in my earpiece crackled. _"__You__'__re shift is almost over.__"_ I glanced at my watch, noticing the hour was later than I thought.

"Copy command, I'm heading home." I stated motioning to lower my weapon when a light erupted from the Edwards' apartment. I stared through the scope watching as the brunette kicked off the bed sheets and quickly pulled on an oversized hoodie, stalking from the room. "What are you doing?"

I easily stalked her movement across the living room, and the moment she slipped out of the apartment I had left my post. Jogging across the rooftop to the stair exit, I descended a number of the stairs to reach the bottom level within a couple of minutes and pushed open the door walking into the night. I crossed the vacant courtyard, slowing my marching pace as the familiar figure became clearer in the distance, and she was sitting on a park bench smoking a cigarette. Her gaze lowered from the night sky, widening slightly as she saw me approach.

"Residents aren't meant to be outside at night,"

"Sorry, I didn't get the memo," she spoke through a mouthful of smoke with a slight hint of amusement. "I assume you're Captain America?"

"I'm a Sergeant actually," my lips twitched as the breeze blew through her loose waves, releasing the scent of her flowery perfume so it commanded my senses. "And I'm sure your brother wouldn't like to know that you smoke."

Her features furrowed in confusion as she rubbed the end of the cigarette against the concrete, before rising from the bench. "You know my brother?"

"He had the pleasure of giving the Delta Snipers physicals a few weeks back."

She extended her hand. "Nyssa Edwards,"

"James Doyle," I shook her hand, and then released it nodding my head towards the apartment complex. "Let me walk you home."

"For my protection against the zombies?" She smirked hugging the hoodie tightly against her figure as our footsteps towards the apartment echoed within the quiet surroundings.

"And anything else that might be out there."

"Nate thinks the virus could come back,"

"Maybe." I agreed not willing to express my concerns allowed, but the same thought had crossed my mind more than once. I lingered behind as Nyssa swiped her card and gained entrance into the building. We walked over to the elevators and I glanced at my watch again.

"You don't have to stay if I'm keeping you from something or someone,"

"I'm just working out the time in L.A."

"You have family waiting for you?"

I nodded following her into the small elevator as the doors parted. "My mom."

"Nate's all I got now too." She murmured, resting against the wall as I massaged my neck.

"I know, he told me about your parents."

"What don't you know about me?" Her eyebrow arched, making me chuckle.

"It's my job to know everything that goes on around here, and every person as well." The elevator doors separated and Nyssa strolled out, turning on her heel and stopping me from following.

"I'm know my way Sergeant," she smiled. "I guess you'll see me around." I heard her chuckle as she waltzed along the hallway and lightly shook my head, pressing the ground floor button.

I entered the mess hall the next night for an early dinner as Nathaniel Edwards was leaving; he flashed me a friendly smile and stopped to talk, dressed in his usual blue scrubs.

"James! I heard you met my sister last night,"

"Yeah, she was in the courtyard after hours."

"Thanks for not turning her in," I dug my hands into my pant pockets, shrugging off the gratitude. "Why don't you join us for dinner tonight?"

"I'm not –"

"I promise you Nyssa's cooking is a hundred times better than the food they serve here," the young doctor had my attention there and I nodded. "Great, I was meant to be introducing Hayley but she has to work late with Scarlet." He ran a hand back through his short brown hair as we made our way to the apartment building. I noticed he had similar features to Nyssa but while his eyes were blue, hers were a delightful shade of yellowish-brown.

"It must be nice to have her around,"

"Yes it is, we were close as kids and after what happened with our parents…I want to keep her close." He admitted as we stepped into the elevator. "This is a fresh start for us, for all of us."

"You think the virus is gone completely Nate?"

"Honestly? No, but I'm not going to dwell on where it came from or if it's still lingering. I have faith that medicine will find a way and if not, a gun will."

A surprised chuckle parted my lips as I followed him out of the elevator. "I agree with that." We walked along the hallway until we reached the last door on the left and Nathaniel swiped his card, opening the door to the wonderful smell of home cooking. My stomach grumbled and he laughed.

"You're in for treat my friend."

"Nate? Is that you?" Nyssa waltzed out of her bedroom clothed in a simple black dress that clung to her curves, while her brown waves were pinned up roughly to expose her youthful features.

"I feel underdressed." I muttered closing the door behind me as the siblings exchanged wordless conversation with their eyes, but it was obvious she was surprised to see me.

"Hayley couldn't make it to dinner, so I brought James along instead, as a thank you for not turning you in to security last night." He kissed his sisters cheek. "So promise you won't wander again."

"I was in no danger," my gaze followed her curves as she moved behind the kitchen counter. "Nice to see you again Sergeant,"

"Pleasure's all mine,"

"So I noticed." She smirked reaching for her wine glass.

"I'm just going to wash up." Nathaniel remarked disappearing into his bedroom as Nyssa drained her glass of wine.

I studied the apartment observing the minor homey touches of photos, and girly cushions had been added to the monotone living area. A black frame sitting upon the coffee table caught my attention, I walked over and discovered it was a family photo probably only a year old but it was obvious where Nyssa inherited her looks from.

"Your parents?" I glimpsed over my shoulder as she reluctantly nodded. She opened the fridge behind her, grasping a bottle of beer before walking over to stand beside me as I accepted the drink. "You look like your mom,"

The delicate skin of her neck shuddered as she swallowed hard. I flicked the cap off the bottle and raised the cool glass to my lips. "That was the last time we were all together. I left a week later, having always wanted to travel, but I put it off…" a warm glow appeared upon her cheeks as she sheepishly rubbed her left hand.

"It must be hard being back here, to find everything you know is practically gone."

Her watery gaze lifted to my face before a feeble smile appeared upon her lips, effortlessly shifting into the fake reassurance she probably used for the sake of her brother. "I'm afraid meat was scarce at the supermarket, so it's a small roast chicken with a large side of vegetables."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You might able to fool Nate, but that fake smile won't work on me."

"Like it matters," she murmured sourly. "I don't need a knight in shining armour Sergeant, so stop applying for the position." She slipped past me, making herself busy in the kitchen as Nathaniel reappeared, easily commanding the flow of conversation.

I noticed Nyssa managed to drink the contents of the wine bottle before we sat down to eat, and a fresh one reappeared upon the table to be consumed. By the end of the meal, Nathaniel was re-counting childhood stories and Nyssa was sucking the rim of the wine glass as she finished the last mouthful of white liquor.

"…she was always popular," Nathaniel smiled fondly at his sister and she obliged one in reply, her fingers gracing the silver locket round her neck. "She has this light about her; everyone is drawn to her as if she was old-time royalty." I caught her gaze across the table and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, that's how Daniel described it -"

"Nate!"

"Daniel?" I questioned receiving a dark look from Nyssa as she slipped from her seat, gathering up the empty dishes.

"He and Nyssa were engaged -"

"Nathaniel!" She snapped abruptly, placing the dishes roughly into the sink. "You have no right to mention that!" She lightly shook her head at us and stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh dear," Nathaniel reclined in his seat, staring after his sisters angered footsteps. "I didn't think that was a sore subject, considering she left him."

"This is all new to her Nate; you've got to give her some time."

He reluctantly nodded in agreement as I stared at the closed door. Her brother was right about one thing, I was drawn to her.


	4. Drunken Sunsets

**A/N - **_Thanks to those that are reading, and a huge thank you to those who are reviewing. As always, comments and thoughts are welcome._

* * *

**4 - Drunken Sunsets.**

**Doyle****'****s POV**

The days passed gradually into weeks and I found that I actually started looking forward to my night shifts knowing my scope could linger on Nyssa's window. The beauty was evolving into a complicated mess, spending most of her time in the local pub drinking until she couldn't grasp a glass, and was forced to stumble home. Lucky for her, Nathaniel had been busy doing research into the virus and hadn't notice her abrupt attitude change.

"_Doyle?__"_I heard one of my fellow sniper's voice come through my earpiece and moved my scope away from Nyssa's vacant bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"_You__'__re girl just came out of the pub, and she wasn't alone.__"_

I quickly shifted my rifle so the barrel pointed in the direction of the pub, peering through my scope I discovered a very drunk Nyssa clinging to a shady dark-haired man, grinning as if he'd won some prize.

"_Go, I'll cover for you.__"_

"Thanks Mark." I packed up my gear, moving with military precision across the rooftop, and down the stairs feeling my heartbeat begin race at the thought of not reaching Nyssa in time. I kicked open the emergency exit door, bursting out into the night where the last remaining rays of sunlight had almost disappeared behind the buildings.

My combat boots marched quickly towards the pub where I saw the shady guy had pressed Nyssa against a wall, grasping parts of her body that made my blood boil. My hand shot out snatching his shirt collar, as I roughly hauled his slender figure off her, and held him up before me as a snarl ripped from my throat.

"You come near her again and I'll end you. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, sure man…don't hurt me okay?" He spluttered, almost pissing himself with fear.

I shoved him away, watching as he scrambled away before glancing at Nyssa as she awkwardly pushed herself off the concrete wall. The dawning of twilight created a romantic backdrop, where the fading hues of orange caught the red tints within her loose brown waves. Her lipstick had faded, and her mascara was beginning to smudge but she was still beautiful in a sick depressing way.

"That could've turned into a nasty situation,"

"Fuck you Doyle!" She raised a small bottle to her lips, and drained the contents as she passed me, but I reached for her wrist, curling my fingers round the warm flesh bringing her body back to my side.

"I think you need to go home,"

"I think you need to find a damsel that actually wants saving!" She tossed the glass bottle away, yanking her wrist from my grasp stumbling towards the apartment complex.

I went after her, reaching for her hand again. "I'll walk you home,"

"Like hell you will!" She snapped turning on her heel to face me as her emotions finally imploded. She slammed her hands against my chest as a handful of tears streamed down her face, the salty water mixing with the make-up and creating dark lines over her flawless cheeks. "I hate this place! And your stupid rules, and you're stupid uniform, you stupid ass…" she slapped my cheek, the stinging heat erupting upon my flesh as I snaked my arms around her trembling figure, drawing her against me as she cried into my vest.

"You can stay with me tonight," I murmured as her damp face glanced at me.

"No," she sniffed gently removing herself from my embrace, leaving an imprint of her heat and perfume upon my clothes. "I'm fine." Her trembling fingers ran beneath her eyelids.

"You're far from it."

"Leave me alone Doyle!" She snapped shaking her head as she began walking away, cradling her slender form as her steps hastened towards the apartment complex.

I ran a hand back through my hair, releasing a long sigh.


	5. Disastrous Destiny

**A/N - **_There will be a slight delay for the next chapter, I'm waiting to get my copy of 28WL, just so I can go over it for my final scenes. The last couple of chapters are practically written, I just need to fix up little details._

* * *

**5 - Disastrous Destiny**

**Nyssa's POV**

My fingers graced the harsh concrete wall, my body awkwardly hugging the shadows as I slipped into a deserted alleyway behind the apartment complex. The fencing surrounding District 1 was usually tightly guarded, but I'd been studying the patrols and learning where their weakest defences were which indulged my rebellious side. I dashed towards the hole I'd discovered in a particular old fence and squeezed my body through the torn gap, breathing in the sweet taste of victory as I entered an abandoned street.

I moved quickly, staying within the shadows of buildings for cover until I heard the familiar crashing of water, which made my heart jolt in delight. I discovered a patch of green grass beside the Thames and kicked off my ballet flats, lounging beside the water, listening to it snap against the concrete banks.

I laid back against the grass, staring up at the cloudless heavens after weeks of longing for a moment of peace I finally had it in my grasp. Nathaniel was constantly consumed with work as the American's were on a quest to discover how the rage virus came about in the first place. This meant I amused myself, and after my run in with Sergeant Doyle a few nights ago I hadn't been to the pub, instead I got drunk in my bedroom.

"Doyle." I muttered, rolling my eyes, as I couldn't quite figure out the man determined to keep me out of trouble. He aggravated and confused me, yet familiar warmth filled my heart when I saw him.

The heavy combat boots I loathed abruptly disturbed my peace. I tilted my head back watching as Doyle approached in his usual army green attire, lowering his rifle as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"Fuck." I slowly sat up, lightly shaking my head. "I thought I had the blind spots figured,"

"Snipers don't have blind spots." He responded surveying the area.

"Are you going to turn me in?'

"The thought of you in handcuffs had crossed my mind."

I rolled my eyes at his insolent smile. "At least let me have a drink before escorting me back to prison." I rummaged through my shoulder bag for my trusty hipflask, flicking the cap open to inhale the burning scent of vodka.

"You drink too much,"

"It's five o'clock somewhere." He snatched the flask, lowering himself onto one knee beside me. "Give me a break Doyle; I'm not in the mood for a lecture -"

He sipped from the flask, swallowing the harsh liquor, "You don't take any notice of them anyway, so I'll ask you straight," he glanced at me, the stillness of our surroundings making him appear more serious than I liked. "Why do you blame yourself?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard," he motioned the flask towards me and for the first time in days I declined it with a curt shake of my head. "You think if you'd stayed here, maybe you could've saved your parents, stopped Nate from killing them."

My chest caved in slightly as I sucked in a deep breath, slowly allowing it to part my lips as my gaze dropped to my hands grasped in my lap. "No, it's not that at all. I know Nate did the right thing."

"So what is it then?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I stubbornly shook my head. "Alright, I blamed myself for my dad's death," he placed the flask within my grasp, his fingers lingering upon my flesh a moment longer than necessary. "He went to the corner store to buy some milk and was shot during a botched robbery of the place. If I hadn't used all the milk for my cereal, he wouldn't have gone there."

"I'm sorry." He shrugged, staring out across the dirty water with a sombre expression. "And I'll never get the chance to say that to my parents either." I murmured.

"Why do you need to?"

"I wasn't honest with them…drinking wasn't my only nasty habit." I didn't know what else to say, and he rose back to his feet, extending a hand to me. I slipped my hand into his gloved palm, allowing him to pull me up to him. "Why do you bother with me?"

"I'm a sucker for a pretty face." He smiled making me blush.

"Are you going to tell Nate?"

"That's up to you."

I let my hand drop from his, avoiding his blue gaze as I spoke again. "I'm thinking of leaving." He didn't respond so I looked at him. He wasn't just studying the area for threats but avoiding the thought of a romance that was probably never meant to be to begin with. "There's nothing here for me anymore, and I overheard Nate telling Hayley he'd go back to the States with her when this was all over. I'm sorry Doyle."

"What are you sorry for? It's your life." He started walking back towards District 1 and my fingers released the grasp of the hipflask, hearing the metal clink against the ground as my feet reluctantly complied, following Doyle home.

Cigarette smoke puffed from between my lips while my hands stuffed what belongings I had into my trusty backpack. I snatched the cigarette from my lips and rubbed the end against the ashtray, snatching the black hoodie off the unmade bed. I tugged it on and a leather jacket over that, pausing as I faced the vast window, my gaze automatically moving along the rooftop of the opposite building. The little hairs on the back of my neck didn't rise to attention and I stalked out of the bedroom as Nathaniel waltzed through the front door making me freeze upon the spot.

"Did you break out yesterday?" I didn't answer and he slammed the door, shaking his head at me. "After everything that's happened, you persist on doing what you please!" I rolled my eyes stalking into the kitchen, grabbing some food supplies from the cupboard. "You always were a selfish bitch!"

My tongue slid over my parted lips, tasting the remains of the calming nicotine. "Fuck off Nate! I'm not in the mood!"

"Too bad! You could've got James into serious trouble!" I slammed the cupboard door closed and faced Nathaniel, his blue eyes narrowed with suppressed anger. "I asked him to keep an eye on you because I know you go looking for trouble!"

"You know nothing about me!" I hissed, turning on my heel as I stormed into the bedroom, shoving the packets of noodles into my backpack while trying to ignore the hateful tone he'd used.

"Running away again?" My fingers trembled as I struggled to do up the backpack. "That's what you do best isn't it Nyssa? When something becomes too hard to handle you run for the hills and leave everyone else to pick up the pieces! Well, I'm sick of it!"

My cheeks burned as I released a frustrated cry, shoving the backpack away as I faced my brother, reading each other's gazes in a way only siblings could. "Go on then, tell me what a horrible person I am!"

"I know why you really left Danny," I started shaking my head even though I knew he spoke the truth. I'd seen him that day as well, neither of us ever speaking of it until now. "Why didn't you tell him you were pregnant? Or anyone for that matter? Why did I have to see you coming out of an abortion clinic?"

"SHUT UP!" My desperate scream bounced off the vacant walls as I hung my head shamefully. My chest aching as my heart thumped against my ribs.

"He loved you, and it's painfully obvious that James has feelings for you as well!" I closed my eyes briefly, and then opened them feeling the tears run loose from the corners of my eyes. "Dammit Nyssa! Talk to me!"

"What do you expect me say?" I glanced at him, hoping he could feel the self-loathing radiating off me. He might've despised me for leaving, but it was nothing compared to the guilt I put upon myself. "That baby wasn't Danny's! Turns out I'm a whore when I get drunk, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR? I'M A WHORE!"

Nathaniel lightly shook his head, stepping away from me as his blue eyes drifted over his shoulder, an abrupt banging on the front door interrupting us. "We're not done here,"

"Yes we are!" I snapped picking up my backpack, following him into the living area as he opened the door, revealing two soldiers - one of them was Doyle. He glanced between us before speaking.

"We heard yelling."

"It's nothing James, just a petty argument,"

"You won't be going anywhere today," he nodded his head towards the backpack as I dumped it upon the couch. "A survivor was found this morning; they need you at the medical base Nate."

Nathaniel looked at me and I rolled my eyes. "Go on, you can tell Doyle what a bitch I am on the way!"

"Stay here Nyssa. Don't leave until I come for you!" I stubbornly folded my arms across my chest as he walked out the door, Doyle's gaze lingering on me a moment before closing the door behind them.


	6. When Love And Death Embrace

**A/N - **_Thanks for being so paitent with me, hopefully this chapter was worth the wait._

* * *

**6 – When Love And Death Embrace.**

**Nyssa.**

Night fell surprisingly fast over District 1, and when Nate didn't return to the apartment I began smoking my way through a packet of cigarettes while pacing in front of the window. I hoped I might see something of use but it was eerie, as if the calm before a storm.

My stomach twisted in knots as I blew out a mouthful of smoke, stubbing the cigarette into the ashtray so I could reach for the cordless phone. My thumbs moved over the buttons before my brain realized what I was doing. But I needed to know, I needed to hear his voice and discover if he despised me as much as my own brother did.

"_Communication support,"_

"I need to speak with Delta Sniper James Doyle."

"_He's on his shift at the moment –"_

"I realize that –"

"_Personal phone calls can't be placed through this line –"_

"I wasn't asking, so put me through to him god dammit!"

"_One moment please."_ The polite manner from the operator was a bit of a stretch but I wasn't in the mood to piss around. I heard the line crackle, and then his voice came through clearly.

"_Sergeant Doyle,"_

"James," I murmured perching gingerly upon the couch, my reflection staring back at me in the window glass but I knew he was out there somewhere. "It's Nyssa,"

"_I'm busy, can it wait?"_

"No, no it can't wait!"

"_Well make it quick, I ain't got all fuckin' night."_

His sharp tone was hard for me to swallow. "Did Nate tell you about our fight?"

"_What does it matter? You shouldn't care what I think –"_

"Did he tell you James?" I rose from the couch, moving towards the window so my fingers graced the cool glass.

"_I got the quick and ugly version,"_ he replied. _"It doesn't make you a bad person,"_

"It's pretty damn close." I hung my head shamefully.

"_This place is meant to be a fresh start; you can have that if you want it Nyssa."_

"You believe in second chances?"

"_I believe life is what you make it."_

I chewed on my bottom lip, realizing the only thing holding me back from making a fresh start was me. "Can we start again? Perhaps over dinner?"

"_Sounds good," _

I grinned as a burst of excitement shimmered within my heart. "Alright then, I'll let you get back to work then."

"_You're alone there?"_

"As if you can't tell," he chuckled in reply. "Nate's still doing whatever he's doing."

"_Alright, go to bed, you look tired,"_

"Your charm always blows me away James." I lightly shook my head hanging up on his laughter. I tossed the phone on the couch and went about the apartment, shutting off the lights before going to bed.

* * *

I was woken by a loud thud against the door. I sleepily sat up reaching over to flick on the bedside lamp, glancing at the clock that ticked over to _2am_. Slipping out from beneath the sheets I left the bedroom, tugging at my Manchester United shirt assuming Nate had finally decided to show up. I unlocked the door yawning loudly only to discover Doyle breathing heavily, his weapon posed and ready for an unseen attack.

"James? What are you –"

His blue eyes glanced at my bed attire and I self-consciously tried to pull my shirt over my underwear. "Get dressed!" He entered the dim lit apartment and rushed over to the window.

"Has something happened?"

"Didn't you hear the alarms?"

I ran a hand through my loose brown waves, shaking my head as I followed his footsteps. "Nate disabled the system –"

"Get dressed Nyssa!" He seized my arm dragging me into the bedroom, releasing me to he could stand by the window. I quickly hopped into the first pair of jeans I found, and then pulled a hoodie over my T-shirt.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" I slumped upon the edge of the bed, pulling on the pair of sneakers I kept at the foot of the bed. I rose as he checked the rifle magazine, combing my hair up into a ponytail.

"There's been a second outbreak,"

I started shaking my head again knowing his words made no sense. The Americans had contained the breakout and assured us it wouldn't resurface. "That's not possible,"

"Code Red is in place –"

My tone hitched with panic. "What does that mean?"

He pressed his hand against his ear, not answering me but whoever spoke through his radio line. "Yeah, she's with me Nate," he nodded and removed the earpiece, extending it towards me. "He wants to speak to you."

I crossed the room to stand beside Doyle, gently holding the piece in my ear. "Nate?"

"_Nyssa are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, what the hell is going on? Has there been another outbreak?"

"_Yes."_

"Where are you?"

"_I'm in the medical centre; you need to get out of the secure area right away!"_

"I won't leave without you Nate. I never meant…" Screams abruptly broke through our conversation, absolute terror filling my soul as Nathaniel breathed deeply down the line. "Nate?"

"_Shit!"_

"Nate? What's happening?" I jumped as a gun shot rang out, my damp gaze shifting to Doyle as he heard the commotion as well. "NATE!"

"_I love you Nyssa, no matter what was said and done!"_ I reached out for Doyle, grasping his vest tightly. _"Stay with James, he cares about you." _A violent scream ripped through the earpiece and I tugged it from my ear.

"Nate?"

I wanted to scream but it only came out through my lips as a strangled sob. Doyle had no choice but to enfold his arms round me, pressing me against his chest to restrain me as my emotions imploded.

"Nate! No! Please God no!" My knees gave out beneath me, Doyle falling with me to the ground as I sobbed freely.

"Nyssa," Doyle cupped my face in his hands, his thumbs wiping through the salty flow of tears running down my face. "I'm gonna get us out of here," my lips released a shaky breath as I stared into his blue eyes, noticing the iris had flecks of gray within it. "Okay?"

"Okay." I mumbled.

I was hauled to my feet and Doyle curled his arm round my waist, keeping me pressed against his warm side as we moved through the apartment. I prayed that this was a nightmare, and any moment I'd wake up in my bed, but as walked along the hallway I realized Nate was truly dead. And the nightmare was real.


	7. Surviving Together

**A/N - **_This chapter is for NeedNotNoName and LivinJGrl123 - cause you two have been reviewing so much lately and I love reading your comments._

_BTW - Two chapters left after this._

* * *

**7 – Surviving Together.**

**Doyle.**

I released Nyssa's arm, lightly pushing her forward so I could close the warehouse door behind us. Her sobs eventually decreased into whimpers and then she didn't make any noise at all, blindly following me through the back alleys while random gunfire and screams erupted through the early dawn.

She reached for my gloved hand, lacing her fingers through mine as we manoeuvred around food and drink pellets piled towards the ceilings, listening to the odd sound coming from survivors hiding in the darkness.

"…they won't stop until everyone's dead,"

Nyssa and I looked at each other before revealing ourselves to the handful of people standing by a barricaded door.

"Scarlet?" Nyssa broke our hands, running over to the medical officer so the two women could embrace each other tightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"Nate's dead." Nyssa replied pulling away, her tone trembling slightly as she relived her brother's last moments. "We're trying to find a way out of here," she glanced at me and Scarlet frowned, following her line of sight.

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant Doyle, Delta Sniper."

"Why aren't you at your post?"

"Why aren't you?" Nyssa rolled her eyes at me. "I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get the fuck out of here,"

"What about the Snipers?" I glanced at the older woman standing nervously on Scarlet's other side. "Snipers can only see so much through night vision; we stand a better chance now than in the daylight."

"Well?" Nyssa tucked loose strands of hair behind her ears, and then placed her hands on her hips. "What are we waiting for?"

My lips twitched with a smile as she fought through her own pain and summoned every ounce of courage she possessed. I knew soldiers who weren't as tough as she was, and my heart swelled knowing she had my back.

"Let me grab Tammy and Andy," the slender brunette disappeared behind some boxes and returned moments later with a teenaged boy and girl.

"Those are Don's kids," Nyssa murmured beside me. "They've only been here a couple of days."

"How do you know all these people?"

"Everybody knows Don, and Scarlet's friends with Nate…I mean were friends," she added quietly.

"Alright, anyone that wants to live, come with me." I stated heading across the building towards the back entrance.

The small party of seven shadowed my movements, stepping where I stepped, hugging the walls of buildings and pausing when I did to check round corners for threats. I led us from District 1, no destination in mind but anywhere the infected weren't would be satisfactory.

"_Doyle, come in."_

"Flynn go,"

"_Doyle? Where the fuck are you man?"_

I sprinted to the next point as my friend; Flynn shouted through the radio link at me. "I'm on the ground,"

"_What the fuck are you doing there?"_

"Surviving." I muttered glancing at Andy as he watched me carefully; I gave him a smile hoping it would reassure him.

"_Listen to me; you've got some serious shit coming your way!"_

"We've already got some serious shit!" I snapped.

"_I'm not fuckin' playing! This is worse. The air cav just got their orders, and they're firebombing the area."_

"That was fast."

"_The outbreak is out of control, so unless you're out of the target zone, you're getting cooked, you got me?"_

"How long we got?" Nyssa moved carefully along the brick wall, standing beside me to read my expression and figure out what was happening.

"_They're already on their way. You've got four minutes, tops."_

"I'll be back in touch."

"_You fuckin' better be."_

"Alright, we need to keep moving!" The group moved out into the vacant street, our position exposed as sharp cracks echoed through the night and two of the group were taken out.

"SNIPERS!" Scarlet shouted reaching for Andy. "MOVE!" Nyssa grabbed Tammy round the waist, scrambling for cover as another handful of shots rang out. A scream ripped from Scarlet's lips as we took cover in a small alcove.

"Fuck." I hissed.

"Shit!" Scarlet rested against the wall, pressing a hand against her leg wound. I drew an emergency bandage from my vest, handing it over before raising my rifle to find the Sniper.

"I can't get a clear shot!"

"What do you need?" Nyssa asked leaving Tammy's side to come to mine.

"See that door?" I pointed in the distance and she nodded. "I need you to run in a zigzag pattern, he's shooting at random. I need him to expose his position, if I get a clear shot I won't miss,"

"Better not, or else you'll have pissed off spirit on your ass," she forced a smile slipping past me but I grabbed her arm keeping her beside me as our eyes met. "I want to do this." She muttered glimpsing over at the two dead bodies lying unceremoniously in the street. "I need to do this."

She took off swiftly, darting back and forth across the street drawing the Snipers fire and revealing his position so I could take him out with a single shot.

I wrapped an arm round Scarlet's waist helping her walk to where Nyssa stood waiting, slightly spaced out as she caught her breath.

"You alright?" She managed a curt nod. "We need to keep moving, they're firebombing the city."

"The river," Scarlet muttered. "We'll be safe under the river."

I nodded in agreement and we set off, jogging through the abandoned streets until we reached the metal barricade the military had put in place weeks before. Nyssa held Scarlet while I climbed up and cut through the barbwire, helping the kids over first and then the women as a handful of jets flew overhead.

An uneasy feeling consumed my gut as I leaped off the fence, and we ran towards the tunnel entrance, descending the stairs and into the dim lit concrete place. We stopped halfway along the tunnel, taking a moment to rest as a deep rumble erupted above us.

Nyssa reached for my arm, grasping it tightly as we listened to the firebomb consume the city and destroy the infected. "We can't stay here," she murmured.

"Where are we meant to go?"

"I know a place, it's an old warehouse converted into apartment, large windows and heavy doors. We'd be safe there while we figure out our next move."

"How far away is it?" Scarlet asked stretching out her wounded leg, cringing as the pain got the better of her.

"About an hour's walk,"

"Are you sure it's safe?"

Nyssa's tawny coloured eyes glanced at the ground as she spoke, "Its Nate's place."


	8. Embraces

**8 – Embraces.**

**Doyle.**

The five us followed Nyssa through the city, our pace slowing as the warm morning sun began to creep up, basking the skyline in orange hues. We eventually came before a large warehouse, studying the surroundings and found a door slightly ajar.

"Take Scarlet." I ordered glancing at Nyssa but she shook her head, snatching Scarlet's sidearm from her hip. "Can you use it?"

She clicked off the safety and cocked the first round into the chamber. "What you don't know about me could fill a book." She flashed me a mischievous smile and I lightly shook my head.

Tammy and Andy helped Scarlet stay on her feet as I approached the warehouse, Nyssa covering my position – oddly enough the fact she knew how to use a gun made her that much more appealing to me. We entered the building in single file, cautiously taking the stairs and checking blind spots but didn't encounter the infected or survivors.

We reached the top level of the five storied building and Nyssa moved pass me, lowering her weapon as she paused by a power box. She opened it and pulled out a chain, dangling at the end was a key she broke off. Once the door was unlocked we entered the apartment, where we discovered a neat open space.

"The bathrooms beside the kitchen and the two other doors lead to bedrooms. Make yourself at home." Nyssa stated closing the door and secured the locks.

I pulled off my rifle, setting it upon the dining table and began undoing my vest, while Nyssa helped Scarlet into the bathroom. Andy hung out with me, and we decided to inspect the cupboards, finding a range of canned goods – Nate obviously prepared for the worse.

"Can't we live here?"

I checked the fridge finding it empty and closed the door, facing Andy. "It's not safe kid, but we can stay awhile."

"Can I watch T.V?"

"I don't know if there's power here,"

"Powers on," Nyssa remarked walking out of the bathroom. "But we've only got cold water." She grabbed a few pots from the cupboards, filling them with water and placed them on the stove to heat up. "We need to clean up that handsome face of yours," she smiled running a hand through Andy's dirty blonde hair.

"Where do I sleep?"

"C'mon, I'll show you." She wrapped an arm round his shoulders leading him through the open door on the far left, appearing soon later. "He's surprisingly upbeat."

"He's a tough kid," I agreed leaning back against the counter, staring at the pots as the lids began to stream over. "We've got enough supplies here; I think Nate was a hoarder."

Nyssa merely nodded while opening random cupboards. I reached out for her arm, coiling my callused fingers round her wrist and easily pulled her to me. Her body brushed against mine and I secured an arm round her waist, keeping her close.

"We'll get through this, you and me together," I murmured delicately brushing our noses in romantic gesture, and then tilted my head slightly to kiss her.

"Nyssa, Scarlet wants –"

We parted and glanced at Tammy; she raised her eyebrows at us and fought a smile as she disappeared back into the bathroom.

"Duty calls." Her lips fluttered against mine before she reluctantly tore herself from my embrace.

* * *

The sun set slowly over the smouldering ruins of District 1, the billowing smoke still floated in the skyline, but our little group was safe and sound within the confines of Nate's old apartment.

Scarlet slept peacefully in Nate's room, and after falling asleep watching Nyssa's favourite movie; the Labyrinth she ushered the kids off to bed. I glanced over my shoulder as she moved gracefully around the kitchen, cleaning up after our shared meal of baked beans. I left my post by the window, crossing the room and pulled out the foldout bed from the couch. I pressed my hand into the hard mattress, and decided it was probably the most comfortable thing I'd slept on in a while.

"It's not much," Nyssa remarked.

"Its fine, I'll be taking the first watch anyway."

She walked round the counter, lightly shaking her head at me. "I don't want to sleep alone,"

"Is this one of those double meaning conversations?" I watched the corners of her lips rise as she covered the distance between us. She cupped my face in her hands, her tawny eyes never swayed from mine as she sweetly kissed me. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Shut up and kiss me,"

I kissed her again, gripping her hips as I walked us back towards the bed, banging into the edge the kiss broke with Nyssa losing her footing, tearing my shirt slightly as we fell. She giggled beneath me sliding her hands beneath the material of my T-shirt to grace the warm skin.

Lowering my head I kissed her softly, loving the way our lips caressed and expressed out not so secretive feelings for each other. Nyssa's fingers tugged at my shirt and I leant up, pulling it off, throwing it behind me as she slowly pulled off her own shirt.

Delicately cupping her beautiful face I eased Nyssa back against the sheets with seductive whispers that made her lips curve against my cheek.

"You never gave up on me?" I placed a chase kiss against her neck before meeting her gaze.

"Was I meant to?"

She lightly shook her head, curling her arms round my neck. "I love that you didn't."

I grinned and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N** - _So yes they finally hooked up, who would've thought?_

_One more chapter left - hold on to your butts! BTW if you didn't notice I've changed the story to fit my needs._


	9. Final Chances

**A/N -** _We finally reached the last chapter! Thank you to everyone that has read, and a huge thank you and huggle to everyone that left reviews!_

_I have a feeling you might hate me by the end of this O_o - leave your thoughts and ideas, as they're always welcomed._

* * *

**9 – Final Chances.**

**Nyssa.**

I refilled the pots with cold water, setting them upon the stove to get them boiling for morning washes, and then grabbed some cereal from the cupboard humming a random tune while I worked. But then a pair of strong arms enfolded my waist catching me off guard, a seductive American accent whispered in my ear and calming my nerves.

"The kids aren't up yet,"

"Let them sleep," I relaxed against his chest.

"I miss the taste of your skin."

"James, you're a pervert,"

His lips vibrated against my neck as he chuckled, his fingers sliding beneath my tank top. "You didn't mind last night,"

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

Doyle dragged himself away as my bashful gaze drifted to Scarlet; she limped over raising an eyebrow at me.

"Morning," I smiled as Doyle helped himself to the coffee while I helped Scarlet sit at the breakfast bar. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, all things considering."

"We've only got cereal and powered milk for breakfast," I remarked setting a bowl and spoon before her. Doyle perched himself on the stool beside her, winking at me as he sipped his coffee. "Maybe we should talk about our next move,"

"Do you have something in mind?" Scarlet asked pulling her hair into a ponytail before digging into the cereal.

I glanced at Doyle who'd heard my plan the night before and he nodded. "I think we need to leave the country, and I might know where we can get a plane,"

Scarlet frowned. "Would you know how to fly it?" I nodded. "Where is this plane?"

"Surrey, on my parent's estate. My dad kept a small single engine plane in the barn, he taught me to fly as a teenager."

"I bet you had a pony too,"

I ignored Doyle's remark as Scarlet pushed her bowl of cereal away. "Look, it's risky but we don't have much of a choice –"

"What's the range?" She asked.

"It'll get us to France easily," I replied recalling the many trips me and my dad had taken across the channel. "And the keys to Nate's Mini are still on the hook, so I'm assuming it's downstairs."

"That'll be a tight squeeze." Doyle muttered glancing over at the kids as they appeared from the bedroom, sleepily rubbing their eyes.

"You said they were important Scarlet, this could be our only chance to save them."

"And we can't stay here forever." Doyle added as she reluctantly nodded in agreement. "I'll go and check the car; you two can gather some supplies." He drained his cup and slipped off the stool.

I waved the kids over, chewing my bottom lip as I watched Doyle pull on his flak jacket and vest, before checking his rifle. "Don't forget these," I snatched the Mini Cooper keys off the hook beside the fridge, tossing them to him as he smiled.

"See you soon." He walked out of the apartment and Tammy helped herself and Andy to breakfast while I went into Nate's room.

I found a couple of backpacks in the wardrobe, and stuffed them with clothes from the bedrooms, medical supplies and canned goods. By the time I returned into the living room, the others were freshly dressed and washed, waiting to depart. Tammy seized one of the backpacks as I hauled on the other over one of Nate's old hoodie's I wore.

"Are you ready?"

Scarlet nodded, limping behind me with her weapon in her grasp as we left the apartment together.

I flicked the safety off the 9mm I'd discovered in Nate's bedside table, raising it as we slowly descended the stairs, always taking a moment to glance over my shoulder at Tammy and Andy – smiling at the bravest kids I'd ever known. I led us to the basement garage, the dim lights flickering above us and making it hard to see what might be hiding in the shadows.

"James?" My tone shuddered as violent images of his dead body filled my head. "Dammit Doyle! Answer me!"

Two headlights erupted in the distance and the Mini engine hummed within the quiet space. I didn't lower my weapon until we stopped right before the car and I could see Doyle grinning at me behind the staring wheel.

"You bastard!" I opened the driver's door punching him in the shoulder. "You can sit in the back,"

"No way Nyssa! I'm driving!"

"Oh really? Do you know where you're going?" He didn't answer. "That's what I thought."

I marched round to the back of the car, shoving the backpacks into the tight space. Tammy and Andy climbed in beside Doyle, allowing Scarlet the space in the passenger seat. I slid into the driver's seat, pulling on my belt as Tammy leant between the seats.

"I found this in the spare room," she handed me a CD, my lips curving into a smile.

"Most of that stuff in there was mine, I use to crash at Nate's place all the time." I slid the Foo Fighters CD into the machine and pressed my foot against the accelerator.

* * *

I sped through the open iron gates, following the tree lined drive up to the vast manor my ancestors had built centuries before. Apart from the overgrown garden and broken windows, everything appeared to be the same as it was the night I left. I gripped the steering wheel tightly, slowing the car as we drew closer to my childhood home.

"You lived here?" Tammy asked in a state of awe.

"Yeah," I parked the car in front of the manor, gazing at the closed front doors. "The barn is beside the orchard,"

"We should walk from here, be as quiet as we can." Doyle stated climbing out of the car, and we all followed suit.

Tammy and I grabbed the backpacks from the trunk, keeping Andy between us as we set off round the back of the manor. My gaze drifted up the three storied building, recalling my childhood memories but lowered my gaze as we walked onto the paved patio, an overgrown hedge surrounded the empty pool and there were dried blood stains everywhere.

"This place was so beautiful," I murmured coming to stand beside Doyle, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. He wrapped an arm round my shoulders and kissed my temple.

"How do we get to the barn?"

I pointed to the iron gate in the middle of the hedge on the opposite of the pool. "There used to be a track from the gate, leading through the orchard."

"Alright, you all keep behind me."

We set off again, hiking single file behind Doyle through the orchard wasteland. My fingers trailed over the crackling leaves, while my feet stomped upon the land that made my family all their money – none of it existed or mattered anymore.

"Nyssa," I looked up as Doyle glanced over his shoulder at me. I moved past the kids, lowering my gun as he pointed ahead where the barn sat seemingly still in one piece, but that wasn't what commanded my attention.

I took off in a sprint, running past the trees and out into the open space before the barn. My eyes blurred, focusing on the two wooden crosses sticking out of the ground beside the barn. I stopped running, sinking to my knees. My trembling fingertips dipped into the carved names belonging to my parents, and I hung my head.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"NYSSA!"

I sniffed looking over my shoulder as the others came running towards me, the terror in their eyes made me jump to my feet as a large number of infected seemingly coming out of nowhere to chase our group through the field.

"IN THE BARN!" I screamed.

I waved Tammy and Andy ahead, following them to where my dad's plane still sat. I opened the side door, ushering the kids into the plane and throwing the backpacks in after them. I pulled the wooden plank away from the front wheel and climbed into the plane, switching on the engine.

I checked all the gages while the propeller spun round, the numbing sound of the engine drowning out all the distractions surrounding me. I stared ahead as Doyle and Scarlet stumbled into the barn with a trail of infected following, I leant over and pushed open the door, glancing at Tammy and Andy in the back, clutching each other.

Doyle attempted to help Scarlet into the plane but she gathered what strength she could muster, pushing him away and taking his rifle with her. I watched their lips move and their wild hands gestures feeling my heart drop as the doctor pointed to the plane and me in particular. Doyle shook his head until she swung the barrel of the rifle in his direction; he backed slowly towards the plane and then climbed in slamming the door behind him.

"GO!"

I chewed on my bottom lip shifting the gearstick forward as Tammy burst into tears, banging her hands against the tiny window.

"Scarlet! No!"

I directed the plane out of the barn, feeling the engine strain with the sudden use but it sped up, following where the grassy runway had once been and gradually pulled the craft up off the ground.

"FUCK!" Doyle slammed his hands against the dashboard while silent tears ran down my face.

I peeked out the window as the infected invaded the barn and said a silent prayer for Scarlet, thanking her for everything she'd done for us; because of her we had freedom within our grasp.

"Hand me the map," I clumsily ran my sleeve over my face, snatching the map Doyle handed me. "Okay," I breathed out slowly studying the map. "I think we should head to Nice, that's where my refugee camp was."

"Do you know someone there?"

"I had a friend in the camp, she was meant to arrive yesterday." I glanced at the map. "It'll take a few days to get there."

Doyle reached over for my hand, gripping it tightly as we looked at each other. It wasn't the getaway we were expecting, but now we disappeared within the clouds, hoping we'd find a path to safety – but where did it exist?


	10. A Peaceful Moment

**A/N –**_So I wasn't planning on continuing with this, I was just gonna be a bitch and leave it hanging, but I thought screw it! I'll listen to you guys and write some more. _

_Updates might be few and far between as my head is caught up in a fog created by the mischievous God Loki, and I'm working on his story – Good Enough, which you can find on my profile *hint hint*._

* * *

**10 – A Peaceful Moment.**

**Nyssa.**

It was my favourite time of day, where the spring sun sat low on the horizon, basking everything in orange hues and fading warmth. My tawny eyes had studied the depressing sight of the abandoned refugee camp, on the outskirts of Nice from the air and once the four of us were on the ground it became clear people deserted in panic.

Stray tents still lingered, flapping in the light breeze and the odd army vehicle sat broken and useless within overgrown grass. I attempted to find a decent frequency on the plane radio while Doyle and the kids left me to search the airbase for supplies, and any survivors. I attempted to adjust the dials but only made the static worse. Lightly shaking my head I flicked it off and climbed out of the plane.

I combed my fingers through my hair, roughly pulling my greasy brown waves into a ponytail as I watched Tammy and Andy run towards me – they weren't in fear for their lives, but laughed and joked, able to breathe safely for the first time since escaping Britain. It made my heart flutter with hope to see them happy, and I'd mentally promised myself to do everything in my power to protect them.

"Did you find anything?" Andy shook his head wrapping his arms round my waist to hug me. "Where's James?"

"He went to check out the hangar," Tammy pointed over her shoulder to the small plane hangar in the distance. "Is this where you stayed Nyssa?"

"Yeah, I spent a few months camping out here." I kept my arm round Andy's shoulders, flashing him a warm smile. "Hopefully we can spend the night here, eh?"

"Do you think it's safe?" Tammy asked tucking her dirty blonde hair behind her ears.

"It seems okay, but we'll wait for James."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Andy asked.

"Why? You wanna ask me out?"

Tammy laughed making Andy shake his head and jerk away. They teased each other until Doyle came jogging across the field towards us. He smiled at the kids, relaxing the grasp of his rifle.

"The place is deserted, and I found a small cottage behind the hangar where we can stay the night."

"God I hope they have hot water." Tammy remarked as I grabbed the backpacks from the plane, handing one to her before the four of us set off across the field towards the hangar.

I reached for Doyle's hand, keeping him beside me as the kids ran ahead so we'd have the freedom to seriously discuss the situation. "So it's really safe?"

"Looks like it," he sighed. "Whoever was here isn't coming back, they took everything they could."

"Do you think word of the outbreak reached them?"

He shrugged studying our surroundings, his military skills fine-tuned and aware of everything happening around us. "Maybe, but we're safe for now babe."

"Babe?"

"What?" He kissed my cheek as I chuckled. "We'll need to refill the plane,"

"We'll do that in the morning."

We strolled round the empty hangar to discover a small single storied cottage, seemingly in one piece. Tammy and Andy waited beside the door, bursting to get inside but allowed Doyle to enter first before eagerly following him.

I lingered outside a moment, letting the cool breeze sweep through my hair as I did my own assessment of the area. My gut twisted nervously – a warning that something wasn't quite right, but then again, nothing really made much sense anymore. We were in uncharted territory, and with no information about the virus, the best we could do was to keep moving. I rubbed my arms and walked into cottage.

-x-

I stirred from a dreamless sleep as a moan erupted from the bedroom next door. I tried to ignore it by rolling on my side, snuggling against Doyle's warm side. He automatically manoeuvred his body, sliding an arm beneath my neck to draw me closer and gently kissed my forehead without waking completely. Our actions second nature, despite our relationship only being days old.

I heard another pitiful moan and reluctantly pulled myself from his embrace sitting up, staring at the door partly open to listen as Andy endured another nightmare. The teenaged boy witnessed the brutal murder of many during our attempts to escape London, even losing his parents as I had mine. I didn't blame him for having nightmares.

"What is it?" Doyle mumbled, his fingers lazily caressing my lower back.

"It's Andy," I whispered. "He's having another nightmare."

"Can't say I blame him. Go back to sleep babe, he'll be fine."

There was an abrupt thud against the wall, and I kicked off the blankets, slipping from the bed to leave the room and pop into the next bedroom where Andy and Tammy slept. His arms flung out as he fought in his sleep and I quickly went to his aid, lightly shaking him until he jolted awake, flying up and into my embrace.

"It's okay kid, I'm here," he breathed deeply into my neck, gripping me tightly against him as I soothingly rubbed his back.

"I heard them Nyssa," he murmured. "They were screaming…bones were cracking. I can't get it out of my head."

He loosened his grip of my body and leaned back against the pillows as I flashed him a feeble smile, my fingers brushing the blonde strands of hair off his sweaty forehead.

"It will pass with time."

"Andy?" Tammy sleepily woke in the bed beside us, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What's happening?"

"He just had a nightmare."

"Are you gonna leave us?"

"Why would you ask that?" I frowned at him, and then glanced at Tammy who watched me carefully. Obviously the two had been talking about our situation, weighing up the chances that we'd drop them off at the safest point.

"Everyone's left us."

I shifted from the edge of the bed, sitting beside him so I could wrap an arm round his shoulders. "I won't leave you until you ask me too," I looked between the two siblings. "Same goes for James. Neither of us will let anything happen to you,"

"Promise?" Andy looked up at me as I nodded.

"I promise. We need you two as much as you need us,"

"Yeah, you've grown on us too." Tammy fought a grin but Andy laughed the sound music to my ears.

"C'mon, try and get some sleep." I slipped off the bed and adjusted the blankets as Andy got comfortably again, I kissed his forehead.

"What happens tomorrow?" Tammy asked.

"Tomorrow? Well, we'll figure out where to go next. But for now, you two need to sleep." I flicked off the lamp and quietly left the room, heading back to bed myself.

"Is he okay?" Doyle asked as I climbed beneath the blankets, snuggling against him.

"For now, we can't stay here, it's not safe."

"I know, but we'll figure it out in the morning." He murmured holding me close as I closed my eyes and vainly attempted to sleep.


	11. Confessions and Plans Intertwined

**A/N -** _I just watched the movie again (for the 100th time) last night and my head is buzzing with ideas._

**11 – Confessions and Plans Intertwined.**

**Doyle.**

"So what's the plan?" I leaned against the kitchen counter, a cup of steaming hot coffee in my hands, dressed in casual clothes that belonged to Nate.

The days after escaping England merged into a blur. We'd hardly spoken to each other as we were all caught up in our own thoughts, wondering what the future held for us. But it was nice to sleep in a real bed, stay in the place with four walls and have all the basic necessities we'd been missing. I didn't even mind waking up with Nyssa in my arms, knowing she found comfort being snuggled against me.

"I might know of someone that can help us," I raised my eyebrow at Nyssa as she stood at the stove cooking breakfast for the kids dressed in her torn jeans and simple white T-shirt. "There's a doctor…of sorts on the island of Corsica, just a couple of hours flight away from here,"

"Okay, how do you know this doctor?"

"My grandmother lived on the island, so during the summers me and my friends would go over there, take her boat and cruise around the islands." She glanced sheepishly at me. "We heard of a doctor that could get us anything we wanted, for a price."

"Drugs?"

"Among other things," she muttered taking the pot of beans off the stove and began dishing it out. She grabbed the two bowls, waltzing around the counter to set them before the kids sitting at the round wooden table, talking amongst themselves. She walked back and stood beside me. "I went to see him after…"

"After what Nyssa?" I pressed when she refused to look at me.

"After the abortion," she whispered and I set my cup down, reaching over to cover her trembling hands with mine. "I went to Ajaccio, I couldn't cope and Michel…somehow he helped me through it all. He gave me a place to stay, and a job to keep me from losing my mind."

My thumb gently brushed over her knuckles as her damp gaze lifted to my face. I realized her past tormented her, and she was using these turn of events to make things right. "Why'd you keep it a secret? Nate said he saw you,"

"I was ashamed." She mumbled, hopelessly raising her shoulders in a shrug. "I didn't know who got me pregnant…I've done a lot of stupid things James,"

"You're not that girl anymore," I stated and she slowly nodded her head in agreement.

"No I'm not, and I never want to be her again."

"Can we trust this doctor then?"

"Yes, but money will get us further."

"That might be a problem –"

"No, my dad kept a stash of money in the plane. He never really trusted banks, so he hid money everywhere." The corners of her lips twitched. "Nate and I use to have treasure hunts, we'd run all over the house trying to find money."

"How much?"

"Ah," her eyebrows rose. "There's enough to keep us comfortable for a while,"

"How long's awhile?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and I nudged her side. "Long enough that we won't have to worry. He'll be able to get us passports, and any other documents we might need."

"You're thinking about taking the kids to the States aren't you?"

"Yeah, we ask Michel to run some tests on their blood, get some proof for Scarlet's theory –"

"The moment someone knows those kids are the cure, they'll take them away and do godknows what to them!" I hissed glancing over my shoulder to make sure they weren't listening. "We promised nothing would happen to them,"

"But if their blood holds a cure we can save people –"

"No Nyssa!" I snapped and slammed my hand against the bench ending the discussion. I wouldn't let those innocent kids go through any more trauma, even if it meant saving the world.

"What's wrong?"

Nyssa faced the kids with a forced smile. "Nothing, we're just figuring out a plan."

"Don't we get a say?" Tammy asked.

"Of course," Nyssa glanced at me before walking over to the table, wrapping an arm round Andy's shoulders. "We were thinking of going to an island not far from here. I have a friend that might be able to help us,"

"Can't we stay here?" Tammy questioned pushing her bowl away.

"It's not safe." I stated simply, draining the rest of the coffee swirling at the bottom of my cup.

"How do you know this island is safe?"

"We don't, but James is right, we can't stay here."

"I hate that plane." Andy muttered.

"It's only a couple of hours away." Nyssa promised and looked over at me. "Maybe we should refuel the plane?"

"Yeah, take Tammy with you to the hangar. Me and Andy will pack up things here."

Tammy slid out of her seat, combing her hair into a ponytail as Nyssa came back to my side, snatching the keys to the craft off the counter.

"I only want what's best for them too. Don't ever question that." She murmured darkly before following Tammy out the front door.

I sighed and looked at Andy as he played with his food. "You alright kid?"

He glanced at me. "I hope we can stay on that island. I'm sick of moving around."

"Yeah, I hope so too." I admitted quietly.

-x-

Within a couple of hours the seaside town of Ajaccio appeared below us, the kids admired the white sandy beach and the clear blue ocean, talking about wanting to go swimming. I noticed how vacant the streets looked, in what would've usually been tourist season. I glanced at Nyssa as she carefully steered the plane over the main port and the compact buildings located right on the waterfront.

"Michel lives twenty minutes outside of the main part of town," she pointed towards the coast where the houses grew further apart. "I can land over there, in that field,"

I squinted through the sunlight to see a large double storied house, in what appeared a Southern plantation style right on the beachfront, and a large piece of vacant land behind it.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, that use to be my grandmother's house."

"Is anyone in your family not rich?"

"We're old money," she replied. "Everything usually gets passed down through the generations, lucky for us, that house got passed down to me when my grandmother died."

"You kept that quiet."

"Like I said, what you don't know about me could fill a book." She steered the plane towards the field and I braced my hands against the dashboard, cringing when we roughly landed.

We glided over the grass, reaching the end of the field before Nyssa turned the craft around and drove us towards the house, surprisingly still in good condition. She flicked off the engine and undid her seat belt before pulling off her headset.

"The caretaker still might be here by the looks of things,"

"Who's the caretaker?"

"Michel." She opened the door and hopped out. "Come on,"

The kids and I slowly climbed out of the craft, collecting our bags before we followed Nyssa as she confidently marched towards the house. I did a quick sweep of our surroundings, noting the grass was cut short as were the hedges surrounding the property and the large gates connecting the driveway to the road were padlocked. Someone definitely lived here or had been recently.

Nyssa paused before the grand stained-glass double doors and motioned to knock but I grabbed her wrist, her tawny eyes narrowing at me. "What are you doing?"

"There must be a quiet way in,"

"We can try the study, the window can be jimmied." She nodded her head, and we followed her around the side of the house, stepping onto the back veranda. "Do you have a pocketknife?"

I nodded pulling one out of my jean pocket. She flicked the knife out and gently shoved it between the wood where the window latched. She used the knife tip to turn the metal latch round and pulled it out. She handed it back to me and then slid the bottom window up.

"Who taught you that trick?" Tammy smiled as Nyssa swung a leg over the ledge and climbed into the sun bathed room.

"My brother," she whispered and accepted the gun I handed her. "Wait here, I'll check it out –"

"You shouldn't go alone." I protested but she shook her head at me.

"If I'm not back in ten minutes, come and find me."


	12. Uneasy Peace & Quiet

**A/N – **_Sorry for the almost two week delay, I'm working on so many things at the moment. But summer is starting to make its presence known, so hopefully with the holidays coming up I'll be able to bang out some more chapters._

_As always, your thoughts and comments are gratefully accepted._

* * *

**12 – Uneasy Peace & Quiet.**

**Doyle.**

I kept checking my watch only to find mere seconds were passing. The thick black handle ticked around while glass reflected my worried features. I should've been the one scoping out the house; I was the one with the military background, yet Nyssa insisted on taking charge. One of the traits she had that drove me crazy in good and bad ways.

"It's so beautiful here," Tammy remarked walking to the edge of the veranda where she bent down and scooped up a handful of white sand, letting it pass through her fingers. "Can we go swimming later?"

"Maybe." I murmured watching the waves gently roll up towards the house before checking my watch again.

"Stop doing that, you're making me nervous." Tammy dusted her hands off on the back of her jeans walking over to stand with Andy who was lingering in front of double doors.

"Andy!" I hissed waving him towards me but he grinned.

"Nyssa's waving at me." He waved back and then opened the door walking in.

"Dammit." I muttered watching them waltz right into the house, and followed discovered Nyssa waving the kids into the vast entranceway where a grand dark wood staircase and crystal chandelier commanded attention.

Nyssa stood at the base of the stairs with an elderly man with distinct Mediterranean features. They were speaking quietly to each other, her arm wrapped around his hunched over shoulders.

"This is Tammy and Andy Harris, guys this is my old friend Michel Roux," she smiled.

"And zis fine man?" Michel spoke with a thick French accent.

"James Doyle," I stated shaking his hand.

"He saved us." Andy smiled.

"Welcome, I 'ear your journey 'as been long. Nyssa my sweet, ze children can 'ave ze blue room, and monsieur Doyle can 'ave the green room." She nodded and kissed his cheek causing my eyebrows to rise. "Do you want me to zet up the master bedroom?"

"No, my old room will do fine."

"I will be in ze kitchen preparing lunch."

"Thank you Michel. C'mon, I'll take you upstairs." She pulled away from the old man and led the kids up the stairs, and I slowly followed.

"I can't believe you own this house," Tammy stated staring wide eyed around the vast space. "But I don't think much of the wallpaper,"

"I'm afraid my grandmother had a love affair with flowery patterns."

We moved across the second floor landing, pausing before the large windows covered in blackout curtains. This whole area appeared unused, the furniture and wall paintings hidden beneath sheets. I moved off to the right, peering into a small green wallpapered room and then looked along a narrow corridor to where two opened doors revealed a bathroom and a white room.

"Michel's quarters are in the basement." Nyssa stated catching my wandering gaze.

"Is this our room?" Andy asked walking through the nearest opened doorway to the left.

"Yes and the bathroom is next door to the green room. But don't go into the master bedroom at the end of your corridor. James and I will be on this side of the house."

Tammy followed Andy into the room, the two of them talking excitedly. Nyssa walked pass me, following the corridor to the white room and I trailed her.

"You're still pissed at me?" I leaned against the doorframe as she moved about the bedroom, pulling the sheets off the furniture.

"No, I think you're pissed at me because you're not controlling the situation anymore." She stood in the middle of the room and placed her hands on her hips. "You were in your element in London. You led us to safety and protected us, but since we got into that plane I've been calling the shots –"

"I have no issues taking orders from a woman,"

"It's not about that James. A few days ago Tammy, Andy and I all had something in common, the virus took people we loved. But now it's taken your job from you, so who's the man without the uniform?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright then, so what's bugging you then?" She sighed and sat upon the canopy bed, patting the space beside her.

"This place is too good to be true. I don't like it." I walked over, dropping my bag onto the floor as I sat beside her. "There's no infected…anywhere on this island."

"Michel said they closed the ports and airfields the moment the outbreak was announced. People fled in fear, and this is a tourist town –"

"It's too fuckin' neat!" I laid back against the cotton sheets, staring at the canopy roof.

"After everything we've been through, a little peace is hard to imagine. But maybe we're safe here…maybe we can stay awhile." Nyssa stretched out on her side beside me, propping herself up on an elbow to peer down at me. "We've got supplies, and a good view of the town. There's no reason why we can't be happy here…unless that's not what you want,"

"Babe, I ain't leaving the kids, or you. But I can't shake the feeling something's up, my gut doesn't lie to me."

"Okay," she bent down and kissed the corner of my mouth while a hand slipped beneath my T-shirt. "What does your gut say about that?"

"My gut's not the one wanting to response to that." I pulled her on top of me by wrapping my arms around her body. She smiled bracing her hands against the bed, on either side of my head.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"What question?" I asked settling a hand on her backside while the other caressed her lower back.

"Who were you before the uniform?"

"Someone a girl like you wouldn't have lowered herself to talk to."

She frowned down at me. "I wish you'd stop referring to me as some stuck-up rich girl, I wasn't like that –"

"Oh really?" I scoffed. "Nate told me all about the high society balls and that guy you were gonna marry played soccer –"

"Football. And I only went to those stupid balls because my parents made me!"

"And what about the trips around the islands? Partying on yachts –"

"Alright, you made your point. I'm a snob and you're the boy from the wrong side of the tracks…that just makes you more appealing."

"Really?"

She nodded bringing her mouth back to mine, lingering a moment as she gently sucked on my bottom lip making my throat rumble with a moan.

"Honestly you two!" Tammy groaned. "Andy and I want to go swimming."

"There are spare swimsuits in your room; we'll be there in a minute." We listened to her footsteps fade and Nyssa chuckled. "Although you might need a little longer than that."

"You drive me crazy." I stated biting my lip when our hips met as she carefully climbed off me.

"I know." She smirked.


	13. New Philosophy

**A/N - **_I actually wrote this a couple of months ago and I've been staring at it every other day since. I'm honestly stuck at this point. So any suggestions or ideas of where you think this could go, or what you might like to see happen, just write it in a review or PM me. I'd love to hear from you!_

**13 ****–**** New Philosophy.**

**Nyssa.**

I helped Michel clean up the kitchen after lunch, while James and the kids tackled the task of clearing away the sheets from upstairs, after spending the morning swimming. We left the doors to the back veranda open, allowing the sea breeze to float through the house and chase the dusty, musty smell away.

"You 'ave changed my sweet,"

I finished cleaning the last plate and reached for the towel to dry my hands. "I finally grew up,"

I moved away from the bench and dropped into the nearest chair set at the small wooden table. Michel poured me a cup of coffee, his dark brown eyes lingering on me as he did so.

"'E is ze reason?"

"Yes," I admitted quietly. "He was friends with Nate…he came for me when the second outbreak happened. He was with me when Nate was killed, and he's been there for the kids…"

"Does 'e know what you went through?"

"I told him,"

"Good, zere should be no secrets if you truly love him," my gaze lifted from the cup gripped tightly within my grasp. "And you do, as 'e does you. Even ze children see it,"

"It's strange; two weeks ago I swore to have nothing to do with him…despite what I felt. I was scared of making the same mistakes, and now I'm scared to lose him."

I raised the cup to my lips and quietly drank my coffee realizing the truth in my words. I cared deeply for Doyle, and the kids. The thought of losing any of them caused a sharp pain in my chest, and I wouldn't let it expand. I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You make good parents to ze children, zey are lucky to 'ave you."

"I should check on them."

I rose from the chair and left the kitchen, heading for the stairs but paused on the bottom step as I saw the study door slightly ajar. I walked to the room, pushing the door open to see Tammy curled up on the bench beneath the window I'd climbed through earlier, reading a novel.

"Hey you," her blue eyes lifted from the page, a feeble smile forming upon her lips. "What are you reading?"

"The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe,"

"That's one of my favourites." I sat down on the bench as she closed the book, running her fingers over the worn cover.

"I heard you and Doyle talking at breakfast,"

"Oh? What did you hear exactly?" I asked, trying not to sound worried that she'd discovered things about my past.

"You want Michel to test mine and Andy's blood, to see if we're carriers for the virus." I nodded. "I want to know too. Andy as well, we talked about it and we think it's a good idea."

"I'll speak to Michel about it then." She forced another small smile but I got the impression there was something else bothering her. "What's on your mind Tammy?"

"Are we safe here?"

"For now, but I honestly don't know what's going to happen." I admitted and placed a hand upon her raised knees. "I like to think a little uncertainty never hurt anyone, it keeps us on our toes."

"That's one way to look at it I guess,"

"Another way would be to embrace my grandmother's philosophy; live everyday as if it's your last!" I smiled and rose from the bench, clutching Tammy's hand to trail her along behind me as we left the library and headed upstairs. "She use to wear ball gowns to every meal, drink a bottle of Brandy every night and paint nude on the balcony!"

Tammy giggled as we walked into my bedroom. I released her hand and flung open the walk-in wardrobe doors, revealing a wide selection of clothes from my youth. I picked out a handful of plastic wrapped gowns, draping them over my arm as Tammy admired the shoes and jewellery all neatly organized above the racks of clothes.

"I'm thinking blue will bring out your eyes, and green was always my favourite colour." I stated as Tammy reached for a bottle of expensive perfume, inhaling it softly before waltzing out into the bedroom to spray it around so it lingered in the air.

I smiled watching her savour the scent and walked out, placing the selection of dresses upon the bed. It was about time this house filled with laughter again.

-x-

"NYSSA! TAM!"

Andy's voice floated through the house, reaching me and Tammy as we left my bedroom in our fancy outfits. Tammy didn't want anything flashy, deciding on a blue patterned summer dress and her blonde hair pulled back into a slick bun to show off her sharp, model features. She twirled in the hallway so the dress puffed up around her legs, before she grinned at me.

"You have so many nice things Nyssa,"

"Well, what's mine is yours." I smiled clutching a handful of emerald green silk as I walked towards her.

I chose something special, a backless gown, with a high scooped neck that draped my body better now than when I was a teenager. I even took the time to pin up my hair and add a coating of red lipstick to my lips. I hadn't had the occasion to dress up in a long time, and it felt like the huge weight on my shoulders was beginning to lift.

I linked my arm with Tammy's as we descended the staircase, a low whistle parting Doyle's lips as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs. I noted with some satisfaction his blue eyes swept over the dress, and he rubbed his hands together as a smirk tugged at his lips.

"What are you wearing?" Andy asked.

"We're wearing ball gowns to every meal and drinking Brandy every night before bed!" Tammy remarked happily, leading her brother into the main living room where I'd mentioned the record player was kept.

"Should I even ask?"

"We decided to embrace my grandmother's life philosophy. We don't know what's going to happen James, so why not have some fun while we can."

"Sounds good to me."

His arms snaked round my waist, drawing me close so his callused fingertips could caress my bare back. I peeked up at him through my mascara caked lashes, ignoring the thundering beat of my heart as he tilted his head slightly and softly pressed his lips against mine.

"Y'know, I wanted to kiss you that night we had dinner," his lips fluttered against mine as he spoke. "And when I pulled that guy off you, and when I found you by the riverbank, and especially when you ran out to draw out the sniper –"

"That is a lot of kissing," I chuckled.

"I 'ear music!"

We glanced away from each other as Michel spoke, he walked pass us clicking his fingers and pushed the living room doors open wider revealing Tammy and Andy dancing.

"They look so happy."

"Y'know what would make me happy?" Doyle pressed his forehead against mine as my hands pressed flat against his T-shirt. "If I could pin you against the wall…"

"Or you could dance with me instead," I moved away, heading towards the living room when he came up behind, wrapping his arms round me as his lips graced my neck.

"I warn you, I'm a great dancer."

"I'll believe that when I see it." I laughed.

-x-

The waves lightly moved in, soaking the sand and hitting my senses with the salty smell. I lingered on the back veranda, watching as the sun disappeared behind the hills. Michel was busy setting up the blackout curtains, and locking all the windows and doors. Tammy and Andy were in the kitchen having a quiet supper after we'd all spent the afternoon having fun.

I shiver ran down my spine as I heard heavy footsteps approach from behind me. The double doors closed, blocking the warm light from inside leaving only the clear moonlight. Doyle's strong arms wrapped round me. I relaxed against his chest and placed my hands on his arms.

"You okay?" He mumbled against my neck.

"We can't be the only ones left,"

"We're not; there'll be others around somewhere."

"I'm scared." I whispered. "I want to be brave for all of you, but I'm scared shitless."

He released me from his embrace and turned me round to face him. "It's okay to be scared babe, I'm scared too." He cupped my face within his hands, flashing me a smile that easily weakened my knees.

"I love you James." I admitted quietly causing his smile to grow wider.

"Yeah? I guess you've grown on me too."

I sighed; rolling my eyes as I lightly pushed him away. "I pour my heart out to you and that's what you have to say?"

I motioned to storm off inside but Doyle grabbed me and spun me back to him, brushing his lips against the corner of my mouth.

"I'm not good with words, but I'll show you how I feel instead."

"James!" I laughed as he scooped me up into his arms and carried me inside.


	14. Together Forever

**A/N - **_ I have a cold and it's beautiful summer time here, but I'm not gonna be a Grinch about it. So enjoy this last chapter, Merry Christmas and thanks for reading!_

**14 ****– Together Forever.**

**Nyssa.**

Our days at my grandmother's house on Corsica began drifting into weeks. June approached with bright sunny mornings and warm evening nights where we'd have dinner together on the veranda. Sometimes we'd break out the old bottles of wine in the barn cellar, and sometimes we'd just sit and listen to Michel tell us stories from his childhood. Things were blissfully normal and peaceful. We were still practically alone on the island, but it didn't appear to bother us anymore. We'd become our own little family.

Michel had completed his tests on the kid's blood, discovering Scarlet's theory about their blood being a carrier for the rage virus was right. It appeared more dominant in Andy, but Tammy had traces of it as well. At first we didn't know what to say or how to deal with the information, but decided not to mention it at all as Michel didn't have the equipment to play around with the blood samples.

I was spending the morning in the barn, checking the plane as I did every other day to make sure everything was in working order and supplies were packed in the back in case we needed an escape. Our fears of the infected were always present at the back of our minds.

I put on the headset, turning the dials to surf through the radio static, not expecting to hear anything but then a faint voice came through.

"_Vous M'enendez?"_

"I don't believe it."

I ripped off the headset and hopped out of the plane, sprinting out of the barn and across the field towards the house.

"MICHEL! DOYLE! KITCHEN!" I called running through the entrance and along the corridor, rounding the corner into the kitchen where I stopped by the sink.

I grabbed the radio off the windowsill, flicking it on as I set it upon the table and began surfing through the channels trying to find the voice again.

"What's going on?"

"Voices," I puffed glancing at the doorway as Doyle and Michel appeared. "On the radio!"

The two men rushed over and we all listened quietly as the voice reappeared.

"_Can you hear me? H__ello?" _

"The French?" Doyle asked.

"_Can you hear me? Is anybody there? We need your help. Repondez. Repondez."_

"This is good news isn't it? We're not alone!"

"It could be coming from anywhere babe,"

"What are we going to do?" I asked as the signal faded into static.

"Nothing." Doyle stated simply.

"What do mean nothing? You heard the voice, the infected could be in France –"

"But we're on an island, so unless they're planning to swim from the mainland I think we're safe,"

I flashed him a puzzled look. "James, how can you be so blasé about this? You know what they're capable of,"

"Oh land yes, but I haven't heard of them crossing sea –"

"Then how the hell did they end up in France?" I snapped.

"I'm sure we weren't the only ones to escape England." He leaned against the sink, folding his arms across his chest as I stared wide eyed at him "We've got the plane and enough supplies if we need to leave but for now, I think we should stay put."

I turned to Michel hoping he would see my point of view or at least have some sort of wisdom concerning our situation. "Michel? What do you think we should do?"

"I'm afraid I agree wiz James. We are a small island, no boats nor planes, we are safe."

"You can't know that!"

"You're the one that wanted to stay her here the first place Nyssa." Doyle stated calmly but there was an aggressive edge to his tone, as I once again doubted everything I knew.

"Fine. We'll stay put, but I don't want the kids wandering off by themselves anymore."

I stalked out of the kitchen, running my hands through my hair instead of shouting out in frustration. I released a long breath, feeling my anger fade as the salty scent of the ocean caught my attention. I headed out onto the back veranda to discover Tammy sunbathing and Andy paddling in the shallow water.

I wanted to tell them about the voice on the radio but after the tension it caused between me and Doyle, I remembered ignorance was bliss. And for the first time in weeks, the kids were as happy as they could be. I didn't want to be the one that spoiled it for them. All I wanted was for them to be happy, and here on Corsica we were.

"Go an' see James," Michel stated coming to stand beside me. "I will watch them." He nudged me in the ribs, unable to wipe the knowing smile off his face. "Go,"

I sighed again but made my way back into the house, searching the ground floor and finding all the room empty. I made my way upstairs walking into my room and discovering Doyle cleaning his rifle on the bay window seat.

He sheepishly glanced up at me. "No harm in being prepared."

"So is this gonna be our life from now on, living day to day not knowing whether the infected are gonna appear or not?"

"Yeah," he set his rifle on the floor and held out his hand. I crossed the room, sliding my hand into his so he could pull me down onto his lap. 'We have a better chance here than anywhere else babe, I mean, we're on a fuckin' island. I know you're scared, but nothing is gonna happen to you or the kids while I'm around, and if I'm not, I know you'll kick some ass." I smiled resting my forehead against his. "You're seriously hot in life and death situations."

I giggled as he broke our hands to wrap his arms round me. "So we're in this together?"

"Yeah, you and me together." He grinned as I kissed him.

"As if you could get rid of me anyway." I curled my arms round his neck as we embraced.

I didn't know what tomorrow held and even though there would always be that giant question mark hovering over our future, I knew one thing for certain - as long as we had each other, we wouldn't give up without a fight.


End file.
